Prove
by Zacksteel
Summary: De 58ste Hongerspelen. De Spelen waarin ik een tribuut zal zijn en ik ga winnen ook, net zoals mijn broer. Ik zal mijn vader bewijzen dat ik geen mislukkeling ben.
1. Chapter 1

_Ik haal voorzichtig mijn vingertjes voor mijn ogen vandaan en zie nog net hoe de oudere tribuut zijn mes uit het met bloed besmeurde hoopje vlees en botten haalt.. Ik sla mijn handen snel weer voor mijn ogen, maar ik weet dat ik het beeld van wat ik net heb gezien nooit zal kunnen vergeten. Ik kruip dicht tegen mijn moeder aan, die haar arm over mijn schouder slaat. Ik kan nu alleen maar denken aan de familie van de twaalfjarige jongen in District 8, die zojuist hebben moeten kijken hoe hun zoon, broer(tje), vriend afgeslacht werd. Die jongen verdiende het niet om daar te zijn en al helemaal niet om zo gruwelijk aan zijn einde te komen._

 _'Haal je handen maar van je ogen, het is voorbij,' Fluistert mijn moeder in mijn oor. Ik doe wat ze zegt en zie dan mijn vader, met Noah op zijn schoot, glunderend naar de tv kijken. Hij is zo geobsedeerd door de spelen en zit de hele dag aan de buis gekluisterd, bang dat hij een gevecht mist als hij even weggaat. Alle gevechten worden natuurlijk een aantal keer herhaald, maar er gaat niks boven een live gevecht volgens mijn vader._

 _'Ik kan niet wachten op de dag dat jullie als winnaars uit de arena komen.' Ik kijk geschokt van mijn vader naar mijn moeder._

 _'Ik wil niet meedoen aan de Hongerspelen,' zeg ik met de tranen in mijn ogen._

 _'Dat hoeft ook niet jongen. Dat beloof ik je,' zegt ze kalmerend. Ik werp mijn blik weer op mijn vader en zijn glunderende blik is verdwenen en heeft plaats gemaakt voor een norse. Hij tilt mijn broer van zijn schoot , draait hem om en zet hem weer op zijn schoot._

 _'Ga jij je vader wel trots maken door een winnaar te worden.' Noah knikt enthousiast._

 _'Ja, papa.' Mijn vader geeft hem een knuffel en drukt een kus op zijn wang._

 _'Goed zo jongen,' zegt hij terwijl hij mij geen blik meer waardig gunt._

Een traan verlaat mijn oog en valt op de grafsteen van mijn moeder. Mijn moeder, die ik zo ontzettend mis. Ze is al elf jaar geleden overleden, maar er gaat geen dag voorbij dat ik niet aan haar denk. Ze was echt de beste moeder in de wereld en de enige die het accepteerde dat ik niet aan de Hongerspelen mee wou doen. Mijn vader haat me en ziet me als een mislukkeling, zeker nu dat mijn tweelingbroer vorig jaar de Hongerspelen heeft gewonnen. In mijn vaders ogen is hij een god, in mijn ogen is hij een moordenaar en binnenkort zal ik ook een moordenaar zijn. Het is niet het missen van mijn moeder dat mij aan het huilen maakt. Het is dat ik haar laatste belofte aan mij ga verbreken. Ik ga naar de Hongerspelen en ik ga winnen ook. Ik zal mijn vader laten zien dat ik geen mislukkeling ben.

'Mam, Ik zal voorlopig niet meer langs komen. Het spijt me mam, maar ik ga naar de Hongerspelen. Je hoeft niet bezorgd te zijn. Ik ga toch wel winnen en mocht het zijn dat ik niet win, dan kan ik jou eindelijk weer zien.' Het is misschien raar om tegen een overleden persoon te praten, maar het lucht mij altijd op. Ik kom hier vaak en dan vertel ik van alles aan mijn moeder, zo is ze toch nog een beetje bij mij.

'Ik moet weer gaan. Dag mam.' Ik haal met mijn duimen, de tranen van mijn gezicht. Het is gedaan met huilen, nu moet ik weer de sterke Levi zijn die ik altijd ben. Ik ben de laatste jaren erg hard geworden, dankzij mijn vader en Noah. Daar ben ik ze eigenlijk wel dankbaar voor, anders had ik nooit gedurfd om mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen. Eigenlijk is er niks meer over van de Levi, die huilend tegen zijn moeder zei dat hij niet mee wou doen aan de Hongerspelen. Toen was ik nog een zachtaardige kind, die om alles kon huilen. Nu ben ik een sterke achttien jarige, die eigenlijk nooit meer huilt. Ik laat sowieso niet snel mijn emoties zien.

Ik loop met Maya in haar kinderwagen door de stille straten van District 1, normaal is het altijd druk op de straten. Maar op de dag van de boete is het altijd rustig, iedereen zit thuis te wachten op de boete. Sommige gezinnen zitten vol verlangen te wachten totdat een van de kinderen, zich vrijwillig kunnen stellen. Andere zitten vol angst te wachten, bang dat een van hun kinderen worden gekozen. Al hoeven ze hier in District 1 niet bang te zijn om gekozen te worden, want er zijn altijd vrijwilligers en dit jaar ben ik er één van.

Ik kijk even naar Maya, die nog vredig ligt te slapen. Ik ben echt dol op dit meisje en ik snap niet dat Noah zo slecht met zijn dochter om kan gaan. Iedereen in District 1 denkt dat ik de vader ben van Maya, maar dat is niet zo. Ik ben 'slechts' haar oom al voel ik me ook meer haar vader, dan oom.

'Leviiii!' Ik schrik me kapot en draai me snel om en zie dan Rick staan. Hij stond dus zo achterlijk mijn naam te schreeuwen. Ik werp snel een blik naar achter om te kijken of Maya nog slaapt en gelukkig doet ze dat nog.

'Gast, er ligt hier eentje te slapen.' Ik kijk hem kwaad. Hij glimlacht naar me en geeft me een knuffel en het is heel irritant maar ik kan gewoon niet boos blijven op mijn beste vriend.

'Ik heb je gemist vanochtend. Ik had verwacht dat jullie nog wel een nacht samen wouden doorbrengen, voordat jullie elkaar een paar weken niet zullen zien,' zegt hij terwijl hij even naar Maya kijkt.

'We hebben gisterenmiddag al afscheid genomen,' lieg ik.

'Oh, ik dacht dat jullie nog wel een spannende nacht samen wouden.' Ik rol met mijn ogen en dan lopen we samen de winnaarswijk in.

'Moet jij niet naar huis,' zeg ik als we mijn huis binnenlopen.

'Nee, ik ben al helemaal klaar voor de boete.' Hij ploft neer op de zwart leren bank en gooit zijn voeten op de salontafel. Ik haal Maya uit de kinderwagen en zet haar bij de blonde jongen op schoot.

'Als je toch al helemaal klaar bent, kun je wel even op Maya letten en ik denk dat ze wel een flesje kan gebruiken.' Rick kijkt me verbaasd aan.

'Kan haar vader dat niet doen.' Ik grinnik om zijn opmerking.

'Haar vader ligt waarschijnlijk nog te slapen na een wilde nacht.' Ik loop de woonkamer uit en ren de trap op.

Ik sla een handdoek om mijn middel en loop de badkamer uit. Ik loop richting mijn slaapkamer als de deur van Noah`s kamer opengaat. Twee blonde meisjes komen de kamer uitgelopen met Noah achter hun. Ik herken de meisjes wel vaag van school, maar ik zou niet weten hoe ze heten.

'Hee, broertje,' zegt Noah. De twee meisjes kijken me blozend aan.

'Je ziet er goed uit,' zegt een van de meisjes.

'Zo zijn dit je sletjes van vandaag.' De meisjes kijken me verontwaardigd aan.

'Ik ben geen slet,' zeggen ze tegelijk.

'In zijn ogen wel.' Ik loop langs ze heen en hoor nog net dat mijn broer zegt dat ik mijn bek moet houden en dat ik een klootzak ben. Ik gooi met een klap de deur achter mij dicht.

Ik pak een zwart T-shirt uit mijn kast en trek het over mijn hoofd. Ik snap echt niet dat al die meiden zich zo laten gebruiken door Noah. Ik loop naar mijn kingsize bed en pak de zwarte jeans die ik had klaargelegd van het bed en trek hem aan. Ik stap in mijn witte sneakers en bekijk mezelf in de spiegel. Mijn outfit is misschien simpel, maar mijn spieren zijn goed te zien en dat valt altijd wel in de smaak bij de sponsors. Al hoef ik me geen zorgen te maken over sponsors. Ik ben niet arrogant, maar ik weet dat ik er goed uitzie en ik ben ook nog eens de eeneiige tweelingbroer van de winnaar van vorig jaar. De sponsors zullen in de rij staan voor mij. Ik haal nog een hand door mijn bruine haar en loop dan weer naar beneden.

'Zo heb je, je sletjes weer het huis uitgegooid?' vraag ik aan Noah die op de bank zit te ontbijten. Natuurlijk heeft hij weer geen oog voor Maya en zit Rick haar de fles te geven.

'Ik heb ze mijn geweldige lichaam al gegeven. Had ik ze nog meer moeten geven?' Ik kan dan misschien arrogant overkomen, maar hij is echt arrogant.

'Eikel.' Ik krijg een harde klap tegen mijn achterhoofd.

'Heb niet z'n grote bek tegen je broer,' zegt mijn vader kwaad. Ik slik even en kijk met gebalde vuisten naar Rick.

'Zullen we gaan?' Hij staat op en kijkt dan om zich heen, niet wetend waar hij Maya moet laten.

'Geef haar maar aan haar vader of opa.' Hij legt Maya bij Noah op schoot en dan lopen we samen het huis uit.

'Gaat het?' vraagt hij bezorgd. Ik knik.

'Ik snap niet dat je nog bij hun woont. Waarom kom je niet gewoon bij ons wonen?' Snapt hij dat nu echt niet?

'Omdat ze dan gewonnen hebben. Ik laat ze me niet wegjagen en hou er nu maar over op,' zeg ik als we de winnaarswijk uitlopen.

'Ik heb nou al medelijden met het meisje, die naar de Hongerspelen gaat,' Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. In andere districten kun je medelijden hebben voor de gekozen tributen, maar hier hoeft dat niet.

'Hoezo?' vraag ik hem als we in de rij gaan staan, om ons in te schrijven.

'Nou, ze moet een paar dagen met jouw broer omgaan. En hij zal er vast alles aandoen om haar in zijn bed te krijgen.' Daar heeft hij gelijk in. Noah heeft onderhand elke nacht wel een ander meisje en het verbaasde me ook niks toen twee maanden geleden Maya voor de deur lag en het zou me ook niks verbazen als er binnenkort nog meer baby`s voor de deur liggen. Noah ontkende eerst nog dat hij de vader is van Maya, maar ze heeft dezelfde groene ogen als ons en ze lijkt nu al op ons. Dus het is wel duidelijk dat ze zijn dochter is.

'Hoi Levi.' Zuchtend kijk ik naar Abigail. ze is mijn ex en we zijn al ruim twee jaar uit elkaar, maar toch hoopt ze nog steeds dat wij bij elkaar komen.

'Hoi Abigail,' zeg ik tegen de brunette.

'En ga je vandaag in de voetsporen treden van je broer?' Ze steekt haar hand uit naar de vredebewaker die achter een tafel zit, om haar bloed te laten prikken.

'Nee, ik blijf lekker in District 1.' Lieg ik tegen haar. Het is niet dat zij niet mag weten dat ik wel ga, maar ik wil niet dat Rick het hoort. Als hij het weet, gaat hij zeker te weten mij proberen tegen te houden. En daar heb ik geen zin in.

'Zullen we vanavond dan iets samen gaan doen?' De vredebewaker pakt hardhandig mijn hand vast en prikt in mijn vinger. Hij duwt mijn vinger op het blad voor hem en laat me dan weer los.

'Nee, Abigail. We zijn uit elkaar en ik wil niks meer met je. Accepteer dat nou eens gewoon.' Rick duwt mij aan de kant en gaat voor Abigail staan.

'Wij kunnen we vanavond iets gaan doen.' Abigail kijkt hem afkeurend aan en loopt dan weg.

'Het is niet eerlijk. Jij kunt elk meisje in heel District 1 krijgen, terwijl je al een relatie hebt en ik ben single en ik kan niemand krijgen.' Het is zielig voor hem, maar toch kan ik een grinnik niet onderdrukken. Rick slaat zijn armen over elkaar hen en kijkt me boos aan.

'Awh jochie toch. Er is vast wel ergens een meisje te vinden die wel met jou op date wilt.' Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. Wat me een stomp in mijn maag oplevert.

'Zo, die verdiende je.' Hij kijkt me lachend aan en hij heeft wel gelijk. Ik klop hem lachend op zijn schouder.

Ik neem samen met Rick plaats in de vak van de achttienjarige jongens, terwijl de burgemeester het podium op komt gelopen. Mijn blik glijd af en ik staar een tijdje naar het groepje mensen die in een rij naast elkaar zitten. Het zijn de helden van District 1, ook wel bekend als winnaars. En uiterst links van de rij zit Noah. Het valt me nog mee dat hij op tijd was. Naast hem zit Kian, de broer van Rick. Kian kijkt naar mij en glimlacht. Ik lach even terug en werp mijn blik op Lilith, die inmiddels de plek van de burgemeester heeft ingenomen. '

'Welkom, lieve mensen van District 1,' zegt de Capitolse vrouw enthousiast. Denkt zij nou zelf dat ze er echt mooi uitziet, met haar paarse haar en de diamanten rond haar ogen. En het lelijkste is nog wel de lange blauwe wimpers. Maar toch zou het me niks verbazen als ze in het bed van Noah beland.

Ik had verwacht dat ik nu wel zenuwachtig zou zijn, maar dat is niet zo. Ik ben volledig kalm. Al zou ik het toch wel fijn vinden als het erop zit.

Ik word uit mijn gedachte gehaald door Lilith die blijkbaar al haar zegje heeft gedaan en nu een papiertje uit de bol van de meisjes heeft getrokken.

'En het meisje dat de eer van District 1 mag hoog houden is...Victoria Lustri!' Lilith schreeuwt het laatste. Een blond meisje, die ik herken als een van de twee sletjes van vanochtend, loopt trots uit het vak van de zeventienjarige meisjes richting het podium. Ze heeft haar kin omhoog en een grote glimlach siert haar gezicht als ze het podium betreed.

'Zijn er vrij...'

'Nee ik ga zelf!' zegt Victoria zelfverzekerd.

'Oké, dan gaan we nu naar de jongens.' Lilith loopt met een sierlijke pas naar de bol van de jongens. Ze laat haar hand door de papiertjes glijden en pakt er uiteindelijk een vast. Ze houd het papiertje interessant omhoog en loopt weer met een sierlijke pas naar de microfoon.

'De jongen die onze winnaar mag opvolgen is...L' Ik laat haar, haar zin niet afmaken en schreeuw dat ik me aan bied.

Rick kijkt me geschokt aan en ik loop met een zelfverzekerde blik naar het podium.

'Wel, wel. Ik hoef jou naam niet te vragen, want als mijn ogen me bedriegen ben jij de broer van de geweldige Noah. Dames en heren onze mannelijke tribuut van het dit jaar is Levi Adams.' Ik kijk met een lach naar de menigte ik laat mijn ogen even afglijden naar Noah en Kian, die mij beide verbaasd aankijken. Ik kijk snel weer naar de menigte.

'Ik weet nu al dat we dit jaar weer gaan winnen. Met deze twee fantastische tributen. Dames en heren geef ze nog een daverend applaus.' Het publiek klapt enthousiast en ik geef Victoria een hand. Ik kijk recht in het gezicht van Victoria en als blikken konden doden, had ik nu morsdood op het podium gelegen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ik plof neer op de rode bank in de kamer waar ik afscheid moet nemen van mijn familie en vrienden. Het is zo raar een jaar geleden was ik ook in deze kamer om afscheid te nemen van Noah en toen had ik nooit gedacht dat ik hier nu weer zou zijn en zeker niet vrijwillig. Ik besef me nu pas dat ik nu echt een tribuut ben en over een week of twee, drie zal ik een winnaar zijn. _'Of dood'_ zegt een zacht stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Maar daar luister ik niet naar, ik ga winnen kosten wat het kost.

De deur word met een klap opengegooid en Rick komt de kamer binnen gestierd. Hij trekt mij van de stoel af.

'Klootzak,' zegt hij waarna hij mij in een knuffel trekt.

'Waarom heb je dit nu gedaan?' snikt hij.

'Omdat ik mijn vader wil bewijzen dat ik geen mislukkeling ben.' Ik maak me los uit zijn greep en laat me dan weer op de bank zakken.

'Waar slaat dat nu weer op? Waarom zou je die man nog iets willen bewijzen?' Zijn ogen staan vol verbazing als hij naast me plaats neemt.

'Ik wil hem gewoon het tegendeel bewijzen. Ik wil hem laten zien dat ik ook instaat ben om de Hongerspelen te winnen en dat ik niet zwak ben. Ik wil hem gewoon laten zien dat hij het al die jaren fout had.'

'Maar..'

'Kunnen we er gewoon over op houden?' Rick knikt.

'Maar wat moet ik nou doen de aankomende weken als jij en Kian weg zijn, dan zit ik helemaal alleen in dat grote huis.' Ik grinnik om zijn opmerking.

'Dat komt vast wel goed.' Een vredebewaker komt de kamer binnengelopen om te zeggen dat de tijd op is.

'Win. Ik weet dat je het kunt.' Hij geeft me nog snel een knuffel en loopt dan de kamer uit. De deur is nog niet dicht of hij gaat alweer open en nu is het Noah die de kamer binnen komt lopen.

'Wat kom jij nu weer doen?' Ik zie hem nog de aankomende dagen, dus hij verdoet nu alleen maar tijd.

'Ik kom afscheid nemen. Ik weet niet waarom, maar Kian wilde perse mijn plaats in nemen als mentor.' F*ck dat was niet de bedoeling. Nu gaan de aankomende dagen alleen maar lastiger worden.

'Sorry,' stamelt hij.

'Voor hoe ik je heb behandeld de afgelopen jaren,' zegt hij als hij ziet dat ik hem niet begrijp.

'Waarom deed je het dan?' Noah gaat op de bank zitten en ik volg zijn voorbeeld.

'Omdat ik jaloers op je was. Je had altijd meer vrienden dan mij. Je was altijd beter op school. Echt je weet zelf niet half hoe geweldig je bent. En we zijn dan misschien een eeneiige tweeling, maar toch was jij altijd populairder en daar was ik gewoon jaloers op. En daarom begon ik met papa mee te praten, zodat ik bij hem wel de populairste was en dat spijt me echt.' Er loopt een traan over zijn wang en ik wil het hem bijna vergeven, maar dat kan ik niet zomaar hij heeft samen met mijn vader mijn leven thuis echt tot een hel gemaakt.

Na een lange stilte staat hij op.

'Ik geloof in je leev.' Hij loopt richting de deur en hij pakt net de deurklink vast al ik hem roep.

'Wil je me iets beloven?' Ik moet even de brok in mijn keel weg slikken.

'Natuurlijk.''

'Stop alsjeblieft met al die meisjes te gebruiken. Ik weet dat je niet zo bent en zorg alsjeblieft voor Maya. Ze heeft al geen moeder en neem haar ook niet haar vader af, dat verdient ze niet.' Hij knikt en maakt dan de deur open.

'En als papa staat te wachten om afscheid van me te nemen, zeg hem dan dat ik niet op hem zit te wachten.' Noah knikt nog een keer en verlaat de kamer.

Ik slik even als de deur dicht gaat. Ik had niet verwacht dat ik nog emotioneel zou worden als Noah afscheid van mij zou nemen. Het is nu nog te vroeg om hem te vergeven, maar ik weet zeker dat als ik terug kom ik het hem uiteindelijk wel kan vergeven. Ergens hoop ik dat we weer de sterke band kunnen krijgen, die we vroeger hadden. Dat zal niet gemakkelijk worden, door wat er de afgelopen jaren is gebeurd, maar toch wil ik er voor vechten. Maar daar moet ik me nu niet druk over maken. De Hongerspelen zijn nu het belangrijkste.

Nadat er nog een paar klasgenoten en vrienden me zijn komen bezoeken, komt een vredebewaker mij halen en begeleid mij naar buiten waar een auto staat te wachten. Ik neem plaats op de achterbank waar Lilith en Victoria al zitten.

'Hoi,' zeg ik om de stilte te doorbreken. Lilith zegt vrolijk hoi terug, maar Victoria geeft geen kik. Nou dat gaat een gezellige reis worden

De reis naar het station verloopt stilletjes en dat staat in schril contrast met hoe het erop het station aan toegaat. Het station staat vol fotografen en personen die ons willen uitzwaaien. We banen ons een weg door de luidruchtige mensen massa. Mijn oren suizen door het geschreeuw van de mensen, die ik niet eens kan verstaan en mijn ogen zijn verblind door alle flitsen. Ik spring de trein in, waar ik meteen in twee sterke armen word getrokken. Twee sterke armen die erg vertrouwd zijn rond mijn lichaam. Zachte, bekende lippen drukken een kort kusje op mijn lippen. Victoria loopt ons voorbij en ze werpt me een vuile blik toe. Waar heeft zij last van? Net negeerde ze me ook al. Ligt het aan mij of aan wat ik nu aan het doen ben?

'Waarom heb je dit nu weer gedaan?' Kian laat me los en kijkt me bezorgd aan.

'Omdat ik mijn vader ga bewijzen dat ik geen mislukkeling ben.'' Ik loop langs hem heen en neem plaats aan dezelfde tafel als Victoria, Lilith en Silvia, de mentor van Victoria. Kian komt naast me zitten en pakt mijn hand vast.

'Zo te zien kennen jullie elkaar al, mooi dan hoeven we van hem niet meer te weten wat hij kan. Vertel jij ons maar eens wat je kunt en waarom jij denkt dat je de spelen kunt winnen,' zegt de blonde vrouw. Victoria begint te vertellen over haar kwaliteiten, maar het interesseert me geen reet wat zij kan. Ik staar naar Kian, die wel aandachtig naar de blondine luistert. Kian knijpt in mijn hand als hij merkt dat ik naar hem zit te staren en gebaard dan met zijn hoofd dat ik ook moet opletten.

Victoria vertelt zelfverzekerd hoe goed ze is en dat ze er zeker van is dat ze gaat winnen. Ik laat haar maar in die waan, maar over twee weken is zij al lang terug in District 1. Netjes bij haar ouders afgeleverd in een houten kist. En ik zal gekroond worden als winnaar. Er is gewoon geen andere optie, ik kan gewoon niet verliezen. Dan zal mijn vader gewoon gelijk hebben en dat mag niet gebeuren.

Ik schrik op van Kian, die mij aan mijn hand omhoog trekt.

'Kom we gaan de herhaling van de boete`s kijken.' Ik pak nog snel een sandwich van de tafel en loop dan met de rest mee.

Kian trekt me dicht tegen me aan als we plaats nemen op de bank voor de tv. Ik neem een hap van de kip sandwich en wil net mijn hoofd op de schouder van Kian leggen, als Victoria zich tussen ons in wurmt.

'WTF, denk jij mee bezig te zijn?'

'Naar de herhaling van de boete`s kijken,' Ze werpt me een glimlach toe en kijkt dan naar de tv. Ik wil mijn mond weer opentrekken om te zeggen dat ze moet oprotten, maar Kian kijkt me hoofdschuddend aan. Ik snuif een keer hard en kijk dan ook maar naar de tv. Als eerste verschijnt het mij bekende District 1 in beeld. We zien hoe Victoria wordt gekozen en vervolgens vrijwilligers weigert. Victoria kijkt trots naar de tv als ze zichzelf het podium ziet betreden. Vervolgens zien we hoe ik vrijwillig. We staan beide zelfverzekerd op het podium en ik weet zeker dat we beide een goede indruk hebben gemaakt op de mensen in het Capitool. De sponsors zullen nu al voor ons in de rij staan. Voor mij ben ik daar blij om, maar voor Victoria vind ik het kut. Ik gun haar helemaal geen sponsors meer.

Het beeld springt over naar District 2 en natuurlijk staan er aan het einde van de boete twee vrijwilligers op het podium. Ze zijn beide niks bijzonder gewoon typische District 2 tributen. Ik zal ze vast wel beter leren kennen in het Capitool

District 3 is zoals gewoonlijk niks bijzonders en het zal me niks verbazen als ze al tribuutloos zijn na het bloedbad.

Beide tributen uit District 4 trekken mijn aandacht. Ik weet niet wat het met de jongen, die River heet, is maar het voelt gewoon goed. En Cilla is gewoon fucking knap, zagen de meisjes in District 1 er ook maar zo goed uit.

'Oeh, er is hier iemand verliefd.' Ik kijk Victoria met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Waar heeft zij het nu weer over.

'Ik zie je echt wel staren naar het meisje. Je probeert haar gewoon met je ogen uit te kleden.' Oké, Cilla is knap, maar ik vind haar echt niet leuk.

'Hou je bek, bitch.' Victoria grinnikt over mijn opmerking, maar Kian kijkt me kwaad aan.

'Leev, doe is normaal.' Ik schenk hem totaal geen aandacht en werp mijn blik weer op de tv.

De tributen van District 5 en 6 zijn ook niks bijzonders, behalve de jongen van District 5. Hij ziet er groot en sterk uit en ik ga hem zeker in de gaten houden tijdens de trainingen. Als hij dan ook echt iets kan, lijkt hij zeker een goede toevoeging voor de Beroeps.

In District 7 wordt de eerste twaalfjarige van dit jaar gekozen. De kleine jongen loop trillend naar het podium en ik heb echt medelijden met hem. Qua dat ben ik echt een slechte Beroeps. Ik vind het echt verschrikkelijk om van die kleine kindjes vermoord te zien worden door getrainde Beroeps.

Er word ook nog een veertienjarige meisje gekozen in District 7. Het zal echt een wonder zijn als District 7 na het bloedbad nog tributen heeft.

In District 8 wordt er ook een twaalfjarige jongen gekozen. Ik hoor naast mij Victoria grinniken.

Wat zit je nu te lachen?' De jongen loopt langzaam en met een angstig gezicht naar het podium.

'Ik kan niet wachten om hem tegen te komen in de arena. Ik ga hem zo hard laten gillen.' Ik baal mijn handen tot vuisten en ik moet me echt inhouden om mijn vuist niet in haar gezicht te planten.

Als de jongen op het podium staat, wordt er nog om vrijwilligers gevraagd, maar alle jongens staren naar de grond en blijven stil. De lafaards.

De begeleider van District 8 pakt een briefje uit de bol van de meisjes, maar hij krijgt de kans niet om de naam uit te spreken. Een meisje uit het vak van de zestienjarige vrijwilligt. Er is een doodse stilte als ze naar podium rent. Ze springt het podium op en omhelst dan de jongen en dan snap ik het. Het meisje heeft zich vrijwillig gesteld om haar broertje te beschermen, en daarom heb ik nu al hele grote respect voor haar.

Ik let niet heel goed meer op bij de andere boete`s maar volgens mij zit er niks bijzonders meer tussen.

Nadat alle boete`s voorbij zijn gekomen zijn we naar de kamer van Kian gegaan en hebben we de hele dag in bed gelegen.

'Nu snap ik wel, waarom je gisteren geen afscheid van mij kwam nemen.' zegt de 28 jarige man.

'Ik wist gewoon zeker, dat als ik gisteren bij jou zou zijn je aan mij zou merken dat ik dit zou doen en ik wilde niet dat je mij zou tegen houden.' Kian slaat zijn arm om mijn schouder.

'Dat had ik zeker gedaan. Ik geloof echt dat je kan winnen, maar de gedachte dat ik jou kan verliezen maakt me gek. Ik kan echt niet zonder jou Leev. Je bent het beste wat me ooit overkomen is.' Hij drukt een kus op mijn wang.

'Ik ga winnen en de rest van mijn leven met jou spenderen.' Als je me drie jaar geleden had verteld dat ik verliefd zou worden op een jongen en ook nog een relatie met hem zou krijgen, had ik je voor gek verklaard. Maar toch zit ik hier nu met mijn vriend. Het was zeker niet liefde op het eerste gezicht, ik kende hem al een paar jaar dankzij Rick en ik had ook gewoon een relatie met Abigail. Maar ik merkte dat ik steeds meer over hem begon te fantaseren en toen Rick me vertelde dat Kian me wel leuk vond, heb ik het uitgemaakt met Abigail en Kian op date gevraagd. Hij vond het eerst wel lastig dat hij me leuk vond, want ik was toen nog maar zestien en hij was al zesentwintig. Ik vond dat niet erg, maar hij had er op het begin wel een beetje problemen mee. Nu zijn we twee jaar verder en zijn we nog steeds gelukkig met elkaar. We zijn dan al twee jaar samen, maar dit is de eerste keer dat we openlijk samen zijn. We hebben onze relatie altijd geheim gehouden alleen Rick wist het. We dachten dat onze relatie niet in goede aarde zou vallen in het Capitool en al helemaal niet bij mijn vader.

'En zal Rick de koelkast al leeg hebben gegeten?' vraag ik om het even ergens anders over te hebben.

'Wat denk jezelf?' grinnikt hij. Het is echt niet normaal hoeveel Rick kan eten, het is dan ook het liefst wat hij doet. Ik had nu eigenlijk bij Rick moeten zijn, want we hadden afgesproken dat ik bij hem zou blijven logeren in de weken dat Kian in het Capitool zou zijn. Kian was dan wel geen mentor dit jaar, maar toch gaan alle winnaars naar het Capitool tijdens de Hongerspelen. Noah zal nu ook wel onderweg zijn naar het Capitool. Ik druk een kus op de lippen van Kian en leg dan mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Mijn ogen kan ik niet meer openhouden en ik val al snel in slaap.


	3. Chapter 3

'Goedemorgen,' Ik druk een kus op de wang van Kian en ga dan naast hem zitten aan de eettafel. Sylvia, Lilith en Kian begroeten mij vriendelijk terug, maar Victoria geeft geen kik. Ze zit aan de andere kant van Kian en ze zit letterlijk tegen hem aangeplakt. Het is dat Kian gisteravond tegen mij heeft gezegd dat ik normaal moet doen tegen Victoria, anders had ik haar nu echt verrot gescholden. Ze moet verdomme uit de buurt blijven van Kian.

'Heb je lekker geslapen?' vraagt Kian. Ik knik en pak dan een croissantje en neem er een grote hap van.

'Jullie moeten nu wel opschieten. Het duurt niet lang meer voor we in het Capitool arriveren en we willen natuurlijk wel dat jullie een goede indruk maken als jullie de trein uitstappen. Dus snel eten en dan jullie zelf klaarmaken.' Ah, daar heb je één van de typische begeleiders uitspraken. Ik ken niet veel begeleiders, maar als ik Kian mag geloven zijn alle begeleiders heel erg gestrest over op tijd komen en kijken ze de hele tijd op hun horloges.

'Jij hoefde niet veel te doen om een goede indruk te maken. Met die knappe kop en geweldige lichaam.' Kian slaat zijn arm over mijn schouder en trekt me dicht tegen hem aan, als hij ziet dat ik een k*t opmerking wil maken tegen Victoria. Ze moet nu verdomme echt normaal gaan doen.

'Laat haar. Ze vindt het gewoon leuk als je boos wordt. En er trouwens maar één iemand hier die niks hoeft te doen om een goede indruk te maken en dat ben jij.' Kian drukt kort zijn lippen op de mijne. Ik kijk even naar Victoria, die met een geërgerde blik naar ons kijkt.

'Jullie zullen zomenteen ook jullie voorbereidingsteam en jullie stylist ontmoeten. Het belangrijkste is dat jullie ten alle tijden aardig tegen ze blijven. Ook al doen ze iets wat jullie niet fijn vinden, blijf je toch aardig tegen ze.' Sylvia kijkt ons even streng aan als ze uitgesproken is en verlaat dan de eettafel.

Nu heb ik mijn voorbereidingsteam en stylist al een halfjaar geleden ontmoet, toen ze bij mij thuis waren om Noah voor te bereiden op zijn zegetour. Ik zal geen moeite hebben om aardig te blijven tegen Marx, want hij leek mij wel een goede gast, maar ik weet niet of ik aardig kan blijven tegen mijn voorbereidingsteam. Ze leken wel een stelletje idioten toen ze bij mij thuis waren en Kian heeft een aantal keer zijn hand voor mijn mond moeten houden, zodat ik geen vervelende opmerking zou maken.

'En jij gaat ook normaal doen tegen Lolo, Katz en Serul. Ik ben er nu niet bij om mijn hand voor je mond te houden en ik wil niet van ze horen dat je onbeleefd tegen ze bent geweest.'

'Maar…' Kian legt zijn vinger op mijn lippen.

'Geen gemaar. Eet je croissantje op en ga je dan klaarmaken.' Ik prop het laatste stukje van mijn croissant in mijn mond en sta dan op.

'Ik dacht dat ik niks hoefde te doen om een goede indruk te maken,' zeg ik als ik mijn mond leeg heb. Kian schudt lachend zijn hoofd als ik hem alleen achter laat.

Ik loop weer terug naar de kamer van Kian en mij en laat me achterover op het bed vallen. Ik schrok me net kapot toen ik hier alleen wakker werd. Het duurde even voor ik besefte waar ik was, maar uiteindelijk besefte ik dat ik in de trein op weg naar het Capitool was.

Ik ga weer overeind zitten en trek mijn T-shirt over mijn hoofd en gooi het in de hoek van de kamer. Er zijn hier genoeg Capitool bediende die dat op kunnen ruimen. Ik gooi ook mijn broek uit en sta dan op om naar de badkamer te lopen voor een snelle douche.

Na de snelle douche loop ik naakt de slaapkamer in. Ik schrik van Kian, die op het bed zit en ik leg snel mijn handen voor mijn kruis.

'Schatje, er is niks dat ik niet eerder heb gezien.' Ik haal grinnikend mijn handen weg. Het was echt uit een reflex dat ik mijn handen voor mijn krui legde. Het was nu Kian die er zat en die heeft mij al vaak genoeg naakt gezien. Maar voor het zelfde geld zat Lilith, Sylvia of Victoria er en zij hoeven mij echt niet naakt te zien.

'En heb je al besloten wat je gaat aantrekken?'

'Nou, ik dacht erover om gewoon zo te gaan. Ik denk niet dat ze me dan nog snel zullen vergeten.' Kian kijkt me open mond aan.

'Grapje. Ik ga echt niet naakt deze kamer uit.' Ik ga grinnikend op zijn schoot zitten en druk een kus op zijn wang.

'Dat is je geraden ook. Ik ben de enige die jou naakte lichaam mag zien.' Hij drukt een kus op mijn neus.

'Dan hebben we toch een probleem. Ik zal zo toch echt naakt op een tafel liggen terwijl er drie personen aan mijn lichaam zullen zitten en Marx zal me ook wel naakt zien.' Ik zie er echt tegen op om door Lolo, Katz en Serul onder handen genomen te worden, als ik de verhalen van Kian mag geloven is het echt geen pretje.

'Oké, zij mogen alleen zomenteen jou naakt zien en voor de rest alleen ik.' Hij gooit me achterover op het bed en komt over me heen hangen. Hij drukt een kus op mijn lippen en plant dan zijn lippen in mijn nek.

De deur wordt met een klap opengegooid en mijn blik schiet naar Lilith die met grote ogen en stokstijf stilstaat in de deuropening. Kian gaat van mijn af en ik trek snel de dekens over mijn lichaam.

'Oh,oh. Sorry. Maar jullie moeten echt opschieten over tien minuten arriveren we in het Capitool.' Kian knikt en Lilith weet niet hoe snel ze weer weg moet gaan. Kian begint hard te lachen als hij mijn rode wangen ziet.

'Dit is niet grappig.' Ik spring het bed uit en trek snel een Boxer aan, voordat er weer iemand de kamer in komt.

'Stop met lachen. Lilith heeft mij naakt gezien. Weet je wel niet hoe beschamend dat is?' Kian begint nog harder te lachen. Ik pak een kussen van het bed en gooi het tegen zijn hoofd aan.

'Haha, ga je nu maar klaarmaken dan pak ik wel wat kleren voor je.' Ik gun hem geen blik meer waardig en loop de badkamer weer in. Ik doe snel mijn haren in een kuif, poets mijn tanden en spuit wat deo op. Ik heb nooit zoveel tijd nodig om me klaar te maken.

Ik loop de slaapkamer weer in en zie dat Kian al een outfit klaar heeft liggen. Ik pak het witte T-shirt van het bed en trek het over mijn hoofd. Het zit wel wat strak om mijn lichaam en ik kijk even naar Kian of hij wel zeker weet dat ik dit moet aantrekken.

'Het zit perfect. Je kunt goed zien dat je gespierd bent.' Als hij het zegt zal het wel zo zijn. Ik trek snel de broek aan en een paar sneakers en dan lopen we samen de kamer uit.

Victoria, Sylvia en Lilith zitten al te wachten op ons. Ik voel mijn wangen rood worden als ik Lilith zie, die mij ook met rode wangen aankijkt.

'Ah, kijk daar is het. Het Capitool.' Lilith kijkt met glunderende ogen naar de immense stad en ik moet zeggen dat het er goed uitziet.

'Levi en Victoria, welkom in het Capitool,' zegt Lilith als de trein vaart mindert. We rijden langzaam het station in en het perron is volgeladen met mensen, die niet kunnen wachten om ons te zien. Kian knijpt even geruststellend in mijn hand en laat me dan los. De deuren gaan open en het geluid van de menigte komt ons tegemoet.

* * *

Ik knijp hard in de stoelleuning als Katz weer een haartje uit mijn wenkbrauw trekt. Damn ik wist niet dat dat zoveel pijn deed en ik snap ook niet dat meiden in District 1 dit voor de lol doen. Ik zou graag mijn hoofd wegtrekken, maar dat kan niet aangezien Serul mijn baard aan het wegscheren is. Ik heb altijd een baardje van een paar dagen oud. Het maakt me ouder en dat vind ik wel fijn, vooral omdat ik een oudere vriend heb.

'Zo, dat was de laatste liefje.' Katz loopt weg en ik slaak een zucht van opluchting. Ik ben echt blij dat alleen mijn gezicht gedaan moest worden. Ik mag dan misschien al achttien zijn, maar haar op mijn borst is nergens te bekennen en daar ben ik nu heel blij mee. Ik heb nu echt medelijden met de meiden uit de lagere districten, die overal haar hebben. Zij gaan nu echt door een hel.

Serul is net klaar met mij te scheren als Katz weer de ruimte in komt gelopen met een bakje met een vreemd groen mengsel. Ze begint het op mijn gezicht te smeren en het brand als de hel.

'Wat is dat?' Ik knijp weer in de stoelleuning om niet te schreeuwen van de pijn.

'Het stopt je haargroei, liefje. Zodat je geen baard krijgt in de arena.' Lolo smeert een ander goedje op mijn gezicht, wat meteen de pijn verlicht. En weer ben ik blij dat ik geen borsthaar heb.

Katz, Lolo en serul verlaten de ruimte en ik blijf op de stoel wachten tot Marx komt. Ik ben blij dat ik dit gedeelte heb gehad en dan hebben ze alleen nog maar mijn gezicht gedaan. De rest hoefde niet, want dat zag er perfect uit volgens Katz, Lolo en Serul. Ik wil opstaan om mijn badjas aan te doen, maar besef dan dat ik hem toch zo weer uit moet doen, dus laat ik het maar. Het lijkt me toch wel moeilijk als je niet blij met je lichaam, om je dan zo bloot te geven voor onbekende. Nu ben ik niet onzeker over mijn lichaam en kende ik Lolo, Katz en Serul al van een paar maanden geleden toen ze bij ons thuis kwamen om Noah voor te bereiden op zijn zegetoer.

Marx komt de ruimte binnengelopen en ik ga rechtop zitten. Marx doet net alsof hij me al jaren kent en drukt een kus op mijn wang.

'Ik moet zeggen dat ik niet had verwacht om jou hier te zien, Levi. Ik had niet de indruk dat jij graag mee wilde doen aan de spelen. Maar dat maakt niet uit ik weet zeker dat ik weer de stylist ben van een winnaar.' Het is nu het elfde jaar dat Marx de stylist is van de jongen uit District 1 en hij heeft al twee winnaars gehad. Noah en Kian, Kian was zijn eerste tribuut die hij mocht stylen en hij had meteen een winnaar. Hierdoor is Marx erg populair in het Capitool. Ik heb altijd een hekel aan mensen het uiterlijk van mensen uit het Capitool. Maar bij Marx heb ik dat niet. Hij heeft kort blauw haar en een neuspiercing en hij heeft verschillende tatoeages op zijn nek en handen, wat hem best wel een stoer uiterlijk geeft. Normaal zien de mensen uit het Capitool er dom uit, net zoals Lolo en Katz. Lolo lijkt wel alsof ze door een regenboog is gelopen, haar huid is roze en haar haar heeft echt alle kleuren van de regenboog en laat ik maar niet beginnen over Katz.

'Ik heb met Syrio overlegd over de outfits van jou en Victoria en jullie hebben geluk, jullie zullen de duurste paradeoutfits krijgen ooit.' Hij wenkt dat ik moet opstaan. Ik doe braaf wat hij zegt en hij pakt een kledingzak van het rek dat in de hoek van de kamer staat. Hij komt met de zak teruggelopen en opent hem voor mijn neus. Het is één en al glinstering wat er uit de zak komt.

'Dit is de duurste bodysuit die ik ooit in mijn handen heb gehad.' Ik staar naar de bodysuit in zijn handen en ik weet niet zo goed wat ik ervan moet denken. De bodysuit zit vol met zwarte en blauwe diamanten.

Marx helpt me met het aantrekken van de bodysuit. Ik staar naar mezelf in de spiegel en het lijkt wel of mijn lichaam uit diamanten bestaat. Het is eigenlijk best mooi en de zwarte en blauwe diamanten passen goed bij elkaar.

'En wat vindt je ervan?' Marx geeft me een paar bijpassende schoenen aan, die ik voorzichtig aantrek.

'Het is even wennen.' Hij kijkt me glimlachend aan.

'Het past precies bij je District en bij jou persoonlijk. Je bent mooi en sterk, precies zoals een diamant.' Hij gebaart dat ik moet komen zitten in de stoel voor hem.

'Ik ga je haar en gezicht naturel laten, zodat de mensen je kunnen herkennen en je hebt een veel te mooi gezicht om er iets aan te veranderen.' Hij houdt zich aan zijn woord en doet alleen mijn haar in een kuif, zoals ik het altijd heb.

'Perfect, je gaat een blijvende indruk maken. Ze zullen van je gaan houden.' Dat is precies wat ik wil horen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ze hebben weinig tijd nodig gehad om mij klaar te maken voor de parade en daarom sta ik ook als één van de eerste tributen te wachten bij de wagens. Alleen de tributen uit District 7 en District 8 staan er ook al. De tributen uit District 7 zijn goed te herkennen, want ze zijn weer eens als bomen verkleed. Ze zouden die stylisten echt eens moeten ontslaan. De tributen uit District 8 herken ik doordat zij echt een diepe indruk op mij hebben gemaakt. Ik heb nog steeds veel respect voor het meisje. Ze wilt gewoon haar leven geven voor het leven van haar broertje en dat bewonder ik. De twee jongetjes kijken mij angstig aan en dat voelt niet goed. Ik weet dat ik als een Beroeps gevreesd hoor te worden door de andere tributen, maar toch voelt het niet goed. Eigenlijk heb ik gewoon medelijden met ze. Ze zijn nog zo jong en ze verdienen het niet om hier te zijn en ze hebben geen enkele kans om dit te overleven. Ik hoop alleen maar dat ze niet te veel hoeven te lijden wanneer ze dood gaan.

Ik werp ze een bemoedigende glimlach toe, wat ze alleen maar banger maakt. Het meisje uit District 8 kijkt me vuil aan.

'Zo jij moet Levi zijn.' Ik schrik op van de jongen die voor staat, die ik herken als River uit District 4.

'Dat klopt. River toch?' River knikt instemmend als ik zijn hand schudt.

'Je lijkt echt op je broer,' zegt Cilla, die bij ons komt staan. Ik zucht, echt als ik elke keer dat ik dit hoor een Pan zou krijgen zou ik nu echt multimiljonair zijn.

'Je hebt echt een gaaf pak aan, man. Je glinstert zoveel dat het gewoon pijn doet aan mijn ogen.' Ik grinnik om zijn opmerking.

'Jullie hebben ook niks te klagen, jullie zien er echt goed uit.' En dan heb ik het niet alleen over hun parade outfits. Hun stylisten zijn dit jaar voor het zeemeermin/zeemeerman thema gegaan. Ze hebben beide een prachtige blauwe vissenstaart aan en op het bikinitopje van Cilla na hebben ze voor de rest niks aan en dat is ook zeker niet nodig. Ze hebben beide echt een prachtig lichaam. Nu ben ik niet arrogant, maar ik heb best wel een goed lichaam en ben ook best wel gespierd, maar River zijn lichaam ziet er echt beter uit. Ik zou er een moord voor doen om net zo gespierd en zo'n prachtige sixpack als hem te hebben. Cilla`s lichaam is echt perfect. Ze heeft prachtige rondingen en ze is net genoeg gespierd. Bij een jongen is het prachtig als hij goed gespierd is, bij een meisje vind ik het echt een afknapper.

Ik had gehoopt dat ik met mijn goede looks een hoop sponsors zou krijgen, maar nu ik naast River en Cilla sta ben ik daar niet meer zo zeker van.

Ze hebben beide prachtig blond haar, dat goed afsteekt bij hun zongebruinde huid en dan heeft River ook nog eens prachtige grijze ogen. Cilla`s ogen zijn niks speciaals, ze zijn net zo groen als die van mij.

Gelukkig zijn de rest van de tributen niet echt knap en hoop ik maar dat ik voor sommige sponsors toch de knapste ben en dat ze mij dan sponsoren. Niet iedereen houd van blond haar of een zongebruinde huid, denk ik.

Victoria komt met nog twee tributen naar ons toegelopen. Ik mag haar niet, maar ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ze er geweldig uitziet. Ze heeft ook een bodysuit aan, maar dan met roze en witte diamanten. Ze heeft aardig wat make-up op en ik vind het echt knap van haar stylist dat ze van zo'n rotkop iets leuks heeft kunnen maken.

Ze kijken alle drie arrogant uit hun ogen als ze bij ons staan. Ze hebben nog geen woord gezegd, maar ik mag de tributen uit District 2 nu al niet.

'Ik ben Zayn, maar je mag me ook de winnaar van de 58ste hongerspelen noemen,' zegt de arrogante jongen uit District 2.

'Hmpff, denk dat maar niet,' zegt de brunette uit district 2 tegen Zayn.

'Ik ben Anna. En denk maar niet dat één van jullie een kans maakt om te winnen, want ik zal levend de arena verlaten.' Ik kan een lach niet onderdrukken. Ik heb altijd al een haat aan de tributen van District 2 gehad. Elk jaar zijn het de meest arrogante tributen en het zijn ook de enige tributen die er echt van genieten van het moorden.

'Wat sta je nou stom te lachen één.' Anna komt intimiderend voor mij staan. Tenminste ze probeert intimiderend over te komen. Helaas voor haar wilt het niet echt lukken.

'Oh, niks,' zeg ik totaal niet onder de indruk van haar, wat haar alleen maar kwader maakt.

'Je gaat nu verdomme zeggen waarom je lachte, anders zorg ik ervoor dat dit je laatste momenten zijn.' Ik begin alleen nog maar harder te lachen en ik weet niet precies waarom, maar het is gewoon grappig hoe typerend ze is. Ze denkt echt dat ze heel wat is, maar ze is twee koppen kleiner dan mij en het zou me niks verbazen als ze de eerste Beroeps is, wiens lijk uit de arena gehaald wordt.

Het is dat Zayn haar mee trekt richting hun wagen anders had ze me nu zeker aangevallen.

'Dat was geweldig man. Ik weet zeker dat wij vrienden gaan worden.' River klopt me op mijn schouder als hij samen met Cilla naar hun wagen loopt. Ik stap mijn wagen op, waar Victoria al opstaat. Ze kijkt me kil aan.

'Het is wel duidelijk dat je homo bent, want je weet totaal niet hoe je met meisjes om hoort te gaan.' Ik grinnik om haar opmerking.

'Ik ben bi en ik weet zeker wel hoe ik met meisjes om moet gaan. Maar sommige meisjes verdienen het niet om goed behandeld te worden.' Voor ik het weet schiet mijn gezicht naar links en brand mijn rechterwang van de pijn.

'Vuile bitch.' Ik leg mijn hand op mijn wang, als de wagen in beweging komt. We rijden door de grote deuren naar buiten en het gejuich van de grote mensen massa komt ons al tegemoet. Ik weet niet wat ik nu moet doen. Het ziet er debiel uit als ik mijn hand op mijn wang laat, maar ik weet zeer dat als ik mijn hand weg haal, de handafdruk van Victoria op wang staat. Victoria zwaai naar het publiek en werp af een toe een handkus richting het publiek. Ik besluit toch maar om mijn hand weg te halen en zwaai dan ook naar het publiek. Het publiek wordt helemaal wild, waardoor ik alleen maar zelfverzekerder word. We komen al snel op het plein voor de villa van president Snow. We komen tot stilstand en als alle wagens stilstaan, begint president Snow aan zijn toespraak. Zijn toespraak is elk jaar hetzelfde en ik kan mijn aandacht er niet bij houden. Ik laat mijn blik glijden over de andere tributen. Zayn en Anna staan zelfverzekerd te luisteren, al verschijnt er een glimlach op het gezicht van Anna als ze mijn wang ziet. De jongen uit District 8 staat strak tegen zijn zus aan en de angst is duidelijk in zijn blik te zien. Snow`s toespraak is nooit lang en de wagens komen al snel weer in beweging om terug te keren naar het trainingscentrum.

Kian, Sylvia en Lilith staan ons al op te wachten en het is duidelijk te zien dat Kian en Sylvia niet blij met ons zijn.

'Wat heeft dit verdomme te betekenen?' Sylvia trekt mij van de wagen af, pakt ruw mijn gezicht vast en kijkt dan naar mijn wang.

'Heel Panem heeft kunnen zien dat je hem in zijn gezicht sloeg. Waarom deed je dat?' vraagt Kian boos aan Victoria.

'Dat deed ik voor jou. Hij zat al de hele tijd te flirten met Cilla en op de wagen vertelde hij dat hij niet kon wachten om haar Lichaam beter te zien en dat hij mij ook wel eens naakt wilde zien en ik vond dat echt erg voor jou.' What the fuck. Mijn mond valt open van verbazing.

'Dat is niet waar, bitch.' Ik kijk even naar Kian en ik zie de twijfel in zijn blik.

'Oh fijn, je gelooft haar.' Ik draai me om en ren dan boos weg. Ik stop pas met rennen als ik in de lift tegen iemand aan bots.

'Kijk uit, klootzak.' De jongen uit District 8 ligt voor mij op de grond en zijn zus kijkt me boos aan. Ik steek mijn hand uit om de jongen te helpen om op te staan.

'Blijf van hem af.' De zus duwt mij aan de kant en helpt haar broertje overeind.

'Ik wilde hem alleen maar helpen.' Ik duw op het knopje met nummer één erop en meteen gaan achter mij de deuren dicht.

'Hmpff, een Beroeps die iemand anders wilt helpen. Laat me niet lachen.' De deuren gaan weer open en ik stap meteen uit. Bekijk het dan maar lekker.

Ik loop de eerste de beste slaapkamer in en laat me voorover op het bed vallen. Ik ben er nu al helemaal klaar mee. En al helemaal met dat kutwijf. Hoe verzint ze het? Ik wil Cilla`s lichaam helemaal niet beter zien. Oké ,misschien had ik dat wel gewild als ik haar gewoon in District 1 was tegen gekomen en ik single zou zijn. Maar ik ben hier wel voor de Hongerspelen en ik ga niet op zo manier naar de andere tributen kijken. En Victoria hoef ik al helemaal niet naakt te zien. De vieze slet.

Ik schrik als het bed naast me indeukt en er een hand op mijn rug word gelegd.

'Donder op.' Kian wurmt zijn arm tussen mij en het matras en draait me om.

'Doe eens rustig. Ik geloof je.' Ik ga overeind zitten en kijk Kian strak aan.

'Waarom zag ik dan die twijfel in je ogen?' Kian legt zijn arm over mijn middel en trekt me dicht tegen hem aan.

'Dat was geen twijfel. Ik kon mijn oren gewoon niet geloven, omdat ik weet dat je niet zo bent. Maar vertel nu eerst maar eens waarom ze je wel heeft geslagen en vertel ook maar wat je met Anna hebt gedaan, want als ik haar mentor mag geloven is ze aardig kwaad op je.'

'Waarom lach je?' vraag ik als ik het verhaal heb verteld.

'Omdat het zo typisch Levi is.' Ik grinnik even en druk dan mijn lippen op de zijne.

'Trek nu maar eerst eens dit veel te dure pak uit. Ik wil niet eens weten hoeveel Pan dit heeft gekost en ik wil niet diegene zijn die tegen Marx moet vertellen dat het kapot is.' Ik trek mijn bodysuit voorzichtig uit en geef het voorzichtig aan Kian. Ik vraag me toch wel af hoeveel Pan dit heeft gekost. Het zou me niks verbazen als het meer waard is al mijn huis en Kian` s huis bij elkaar. Kian hangt de bodysuit voorzichtig in de kast en ik kruip het bed in. Ik weet nog steeds niet of dit wel mijn slaapkamer is, maar Kian zegt er niks van dus het zal wel goed zijn. Kian kleed zich op zijn boxer na uit en komt naast me liggen.

'Hoe gaat het me je wang?' Ik ga met mijn vinger over mijn wang en eigenlijk voel ik er niet veel meer van.

'Gaat goed,' zeg ik gapend.

'Ben je moe?' Ik knik. Het is echt een lange dag geweest en ik kan niet wachten om te gaan slapen. Ik mijn hoofd op zijn borst en val heerlijk in slaap.

* * *

 **Omdat ik het niet passend vond om Euro`s of Dollars te gebruiken als munteenheid van Panem, gebruik in de Pan. 1 Pan staat ongeveer gelijk aan 1 Euro. De pan heb ik niet zelf bedacht, maar door Azmidiske87. Zij gebruikt zelf ook de Pan als munteenheid in haar verhalen en ik heb haar toestemming gevraagd of ik het ook mocht gebruiken.**


End file.
